1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receptacles such as baskets, basket heightening devices and the like, and more particularly to receptacles of this type of which the lateral panels consist of wirenetting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a rule, these panels are welded to one another so that they cannot be folded or disassembled for storage or transport purposes.
To avoid this inconvenience, it has already been proposed to construct receptacles of the type set forth hereinabove wherein the lateral panels are adapted to be folded against one another. However, this construction requires the use of pivot means tending to increase unduly the manufacturing cost of such receptacles. Moreover, some locking means must also be provided for keeping the panels in their spread or operative position, and this also makes the manufacture of receptacles of this character relatively complicated.